


锤基如尼文系列7Gebo·回礼

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 锤基如尼文系列第七弹，用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第七个字母Gebo，含义是礼物。象征着幸福的时光和美满的结局。大概是：送弟弟什么礼物好呢→去问问他吧→锤：“你想要什么？”中了真言魔咒的基：“我想要你【哔——】我……靠！”





	锤基如尼文系列7Gebo·回礼

Gebo·回礼  
真言魔法+藏书室play

“你确定这真的只是把剑？不会在我拿起来的时候变成一条蛇什么的吗？”一场平常的庆生宴过后，托尔坐在一堆小山似的礼物中间，对着一个刚拆开的细长礼包，一脸怀疑地问道。  
“千真万确。”他那向来以恶作剧与诡计著称的弟弟这会儿倒笑得一脸纯良，悠闲地在他对面举起一只见底了的角杯，无辜地冲他眨了眨眼睛。“为什么不现在就拿起来展示一下你挥剑的英姿呢？”  
“呃……不了，等一会儿再说。”托尔内心挣扎了半天，还是犹豫地缩回了手。被洛基的“厚礼”坑一次就已经很惨了，要是连着被骗三次，他岂不是雷霆之神的面子都要丢光了。  
“这么说来，我好像从来没见过你过庆生宴。”他突然想到这个大家好像早就习以为常的问题，顺口就问了出来。“是真的吗？我印象中一次都没有。”  
“哈，真是敏锐的观察力。我们一起生活了几百年终于注意到这个问题了？”洛基放下酒杯，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。“答案是：‘是的，从没有过。你说对了。’毕竟没有人知道那个需要庆贺的日子。我怀疑我那死去的冰霜巨人老爸都不知道。这种小事他从来不屑于记忆。”  
“什么？这竟然是真的？”托尔不由得愣住了。对大多数阿斯加德的人而言，诞生之日意味着三场比武斗殴，两场欢庆酒宴，一大堆贺礼和无数祝福。他从来没想过会有人被自然而然地排除在外，而这个人竟然一直就在离他那么近的地方，只是他从来没有注意罢了。  
一种愧疚之情油然而生，他一把拉住洛基懒散地搭在桌上的手，大声道：“那我们以后一起过怎么样？我把礼物分一半给你……不，你想要什么就拿什么，我的就是你的。”  
“……免了。你的东西我可不稀罕。”洛基听到这话并没有预料之中的欣喜，反而脸色阴沉，冷淡地把手抽了回去。不等托尔多说，他就站起身来，伸出一根苍白的手指朝空气中勾了勾。  
“现在，为什么不好好享受一下我送你的礼物呢，哥哥？”话音刚落，礼包中那柄银亮的长剑腾空而起，照准了托尔的脸飞了过去。下一刻，洛基的身影烟雾般消散，融进了一片漆黑的阴影之中，只留托尔一个人跪坐在桌边惨叫：“啊啊啊啊洛基！你的剑咬到我了！”

“所以你决定送他一份回礼？……我们可以退出吗？”范达尔率先说，霍斯塔格在一旁连连点头。报复那个睚眦必报的诡计之神，这种事借他们几个胆子都不敢。  
“别误会，吾友，是那种真正的礼物。上次我让洛基气了。我这么做只是想让他开心起来而已。”托尔赶紧解释道。“各位有何建议？”  
“你是我们中最了解他的人，托尔。如果你不都知道，问我们又怎么会有答案呢？”西芙一针见血地指出。  
“唉……我想了三天还是毫无头绪。或许我并没有你们想象得那么了解他……”托尔懊恼地捶了一把自己的脑袋，泄气地说道。  
“等等，为什么不直接去问他想要什么呢？”范达尔突然眼睛一亮。“最好的礼物就是他最想要的那件。准没错。”  
“从我们的谎言王子口中问话？天才的想法。”西芙耸耸肩。“你觉得可行吗？”  
“当然，用那个啊。那个！”范达尔一跃而起，把一样东西拍在托尔面前。“一个人只能用一次，一次时效大概一个晚上。怎么样，够用吧？”

真言魔咒，他可真没想到。听他的朋友们说，只要给别人看了这个咒文，接下来的一整个晚上，这个人就只能说真话了。虽然对于洛基这种高阶法师而言非常容易暴露，但混在一大堆不相干的咒语里一起递给他看，说不定就能瞒天过海，一次成功。  
简单，粗暴，但愿有效。  
托尔回忆了一遍作战计划，惴惴不安地踏进了藏书室。里面只有一盏金色的小灯亮着，空荡荡的长桌后坐着一个孤独的影子。  
“……我没看错吧？我起码已经有三百年没在藏书室里见过你了。你手里还拿着书？那么这个期限至少可以延长到五百年。”洛基端坐在书桌后，视线像是刚从古书泛黄的书页中抽离出来，一双望向他的碧眸像书中的咒文般捉摸不透。他的脸上挂着一如既往的得体微笑，也看不出对托尔的突然来访究竟是表示欢迎还是厌恶警惕。  
托尔张了张嘴想反驳，但是又觉得弟弟说得没错，于是只好默默闭上嘴，走过去坐在了洛基身边。  
“是这样的，洛基。我需要你的帮助。”他把椅子往洛基那边靠了靠，掏出准备好的咒文书递到他跟前，按照事先背好的台词说了下去。“前两天矮人工匠给我打了把新武器。他们一个说刻上这些咒文会让剑刃附上雷霆之力，但另一个却说这根本是扯淡。你知道我实在弄不懂这些，而你又是我认识的最优秀的魔法师……”  
“行了，请转告范达尔，恭维话在我这里不是任何时候都管用。”洛基翻了个白眼打断了托尔的台词，不过还是从他手中拿过了咒语书翻看起来。“不过看看也不费什么劲。”  
“……我可以肯定，这些咒语和武器的攻击性没有任何关系。看上去更偏向精神控制与心智……”看着弟弟皱着眉头飞速扫过书页上的一条条咒语，托尔明白计划成功了，顿时喜出望外，一把抓住洛基的肩膀，大声问道：“告诉我，你想要什么？”  
“什么？”洛基不解地抬起头来，正好对上托尔直直看过来的目光。两人正面对面坐着，脸贴得极近，托尔温热的双手还紧紧搭在肩头，好像要将他揽入怀中一般。更要命的是那双看向他的眼睛，洛基从来没注意过托尔的蓝眼睛竟那样深邃，里面仿佛藏着一整片浩瀚的海洋。湛蓝的潮水裹着热浪迎面而来，拉着他的心智沉进了幽深的海底。周身只剩下哥哥的气味，他的声音，他的一切。  
就在心神动摇的一瞬间，他听到了托尔问他：“你想要什么？”  
于是他鬼使神差地说出了那个一直藏在心底的愿望，甚至没有丝毫犹豫：“我想要你吻我。”  
这句话一出口，两人同时吓了一跳。  
刚刚他说了什么？“吻我”？托尔瞪大眼睛看着弟弟，下巴都要砸在地上了。  
洛基看了看他，又看了看手里的咒语书，瞬间明白到底是怎么回事了。  
“你……你……你竟然对我用那个咒语！”只见洛基满脸通红，猛地一下站起身来，差点把椅子掀翻。平时灵巧善辩的舌头这会儿像是打了结，虽然还想再骂两句，又怕再讲出什么不得了的话来，只能又羞又气地捂住闯了大祸的嘴，转身想往外逃。  
托尔却反应了过来，扑上去把他给死死抱在了怀里，嘴里还故作镇定地说道：“跑什么？说都说了，吻……吻一下又怎么了？”  
其实洛基要真想用幻身咒逃走，他一点办法也没有。奇怪的是，被抱住之后，洛基就真不跑了，就这么僵着身子，低头任他抱着。又长又卷的睫毛颤动着覆上他碧绿的双眼，也猜不透洛基究竟在想着些什么。  
怀里抱着这么个温软的人儿，托尔只觉得心脏扑通乱跳。他告诉自己，真言魔法之下洛基是不会撒谎的，而弟弟说了，想要他的一个吻。  
托尔脑子一热，低头就朝洛基的嘴唇上吻了下去。没想到弟弟真的在乖乖等着，两双嘴唇一下子碰到了一起。亲吻时他尝到了一种温暖柔软的触感，单薄的唇瓣一下被他含进了嘴里。书页间传来的墨香，墙角香薰飘来的暗香，还有从洛基身上散发出来的清冷淡香，全钻进了鼻尖里。这滋味简直让他神魂颠倒，恨不得吻上就再也不松口了。  
可惜刚亲上没多久，下唇的一阵刺痛让托尔下意识松开了嘴，抬眼却看到一双嗔怪的泪眼。  
“放开我！”洛基气鼓鼓地推开他，从怀抱中挣脱开来，但逃跑时慌不择路，一头撞在了书架上。  
“怎么了？你……不喜欢这样吗？”托尔也站起身，一步一步朝他走去。  
洛基呆立在原地，颤抖着用手背挡住了刚刚被哥哥吻过的嘴唇。明明背靠着书架，却像被逼上了绝路一般，退一步就是深渊。瞪视着托尔的碧绿双眸渐渐浮出泪光，眼神中一片悲戚。  
被这双泪汪汪的小鹿眼一瞪，托尔甚至觉得自己是个坏人了，用这样卑劣的手段逼迫他就范——明明自己做这一切都是为了让弟弟开心。可现在，他居然用一个吻把弟弟弄哭了。  
“呃，我想……我该走了……”在战场上素以勇猛著称的雷霆之神少有地退缩了。他慌慌张张地向门口退去，准备立刻结束这次失败的尝试。或许等哪天他们都忘了这个尴尬的吻，他就可以再想些别的办法讨洛基欢心了。  
在这里的另一个人却显然不是这么想的。  
“别走！”看着托尔落荒而逃的身影，洛基脱口而出，来不及藏好的哭腔也顾不上了。没错，刚才的愿望确实是他最想要的，托尔已经给了他。现在他却更贪心了，他想让哥哥回到自己身边，回到他面前。两人相对无言也好过留他一个人待在这片寂静之中胡思乱想，一头扎进刚刚那个什么都不算的吻中出不来。“回来！……求你了，不要走。”  
托尔闻声停下了逃跑的动作，难以置信地看向弟弟。  
“虽然很难承认，或者说有些丢人……但我想，我确实很喜欢你待在我身边的感觉。好吧，还有你吻我的感觉。”洛基闭着眼睛不敢看他，一句又一句的真言却带着泪水的湿热，不听话地从心底冒了出来。“当然你想走我也没意见，我只会在心里骂你是混蛋。啊该死的，多谢那个倒霉咒语，我现在可以当着你的面骂了。”  
“弟弟……我真的很高兴你能告诉我这些。说真的，在亲人面前袒露真心没什么丢人的。”托尔心中又惊又喜，三两步就从门边冲了回来。他站在弟弟跟前，开心地抓住洛基又想捂住嘴的双手，真诚地对他说道。“你看，我也很乐意陪在你身边。只要你愿意，今夜我是不会走的，我发誓。”  
洛基冰凉柔软的指尖在被握住的时候明显僵了一下，接着却软化下来乖乖待在他的手心里，再没有抽回去。  
“所以，你还有什么话要对我说吗？”托尔看着弟弟的眼睛，柔声问道。“什么都行。”  
洛基先是摇了摇头，但摇完后又像认了命似地叹了口气，盯着着托尔的一片衣角小声说道：“刚才那个……再来一次吧。”  
“这样？”托尔松开握着他的双手，捧起洛基泪湿的脸颊，在那双微微抿起的鲜红薄唇上深深一吻。  
比起第一次接吻的慌乱无措，这个吻显得那样从容不迫。先是唇角，再到唇瓣，托尔用舌头挑开紧闭的双唇，再撬开紧扣的牙关，一直深入到湿热的口腔内。洛基微闭起双眼，被这个吻中的温柔所打动，慢慢习惯了他在唇齿间的吮吸啃咬，甚至无师自通地学会了如何回应。拥抱，亲吻，舌尖纠缠，唇齿相依。只需要顺从自身的欲望，相爱之人自然能体会到激情的甜蜜。  
“哈……”他们在窒息之前终于放过了彼此，脸贴着脸喘息着，似乎想将对方的呼吸融进自己的心跳里。  
“我明明……明明只向你要了一个吻。”洛基责怪道，被啃咬得通红肿胀的嘴唇仿佛故作生气而微撅着。一根细细的银丝从他的嘴角连到了托尔的唇边，在开口的一瞬间才断在空气里。“你做得太过了。”  
“是啊，弟弟……可是要我说，那真是一个很长很长的吻。”托尔用拇指拭了拭他唇角的水迹，笑着说道。“而且当时我们都有努力让它变得更深更长，不是吗？”  
“那么，希望你在吻我胸口的时候也保持这个水准，哥哥。”洛基回味似地舔了舔还留着托尔齿痕的嫣红上唇，像只贪食的猫儿闻到肉香一般眯起了双眼。  
他的衣领已经在刚才的热吻中拉开了大半，露出一片雪白的胸膛。形状优美的纤细锁骨随着他的呼吸在灯光投下的阴影中若隐若现。托尔低下头，让一个又一个火热的亲吻蝴蝶一般落在雪样的肌肤上面，它们鲜红的翅尖毫不留情地扎进锁骨处那一片薄嫩的皮肤，烫出一个个显眼的红痕。  
这细碎的痛楚立刻挑起了欲火，洛基伸手把自己的领口又往下拉了一拉，哑着嗓子对他说道：“继续，我全身都是你的。再用力一点，我喜欢被你弄疼的感觉。”那语气既是命令，又像是恳求。  
托尔没有答话，而是用行动回应。他一把扯开洛基贴身衬衣的衣襟，几颗摇摇欲坠的金纽扣一下子绷开了，叮叮哐哐地砸在地上，朝各个角落四下滚开。  
衣衫褪去后，看着底下那段线条分明，白嫩柔软的细腰，他仿佛也听到了自己理智崩断的声音。所有的顾虑都和那些纽扣一样，滚落到不知名的黑暗角落里去了。  
托尔上前一步，这下洛基就被彻底压在他与书架之间的狭小空隙中。  
哥哥壮硕的胸肌和粗壮的臂膀就这样隔着一层单薄的衣物朝他裸露的皮肤上挤压过来，将他禁锢在他宽厚的胸膛前。来自四面八方的强大威压之下，洛基呼吸不稳，双腿发软，却爱极了这种被力量感紧紧包围压迫着的感觉。  
“现在，你想让我怎么做？”托尔低声问道。那眼神仿佛一头习惯了称王称霸的野兽，突然驯良地趴下来向主人讨要一个项圈。  
那么，他就应该表现出主人的傲气来。没有了谎言这个强有力的武器，在最在意的人面前暴露出最不愿言说的秘密，这种突如其来的脆弱之感让洛基十分不习惯。但看过托尔那双真诚的眼睛之后，他明白了这世界上确实有手握软肋却永远不会用它来威胁伤害他的人。那么把这一夜当成是一个古怪的梦境如何？在这个梦境里，他那光辉伟岸的哥哥对他毫无芥蒂地敞开怀抱，发誓会对他言听计从。  
“看着我。”洛基伸出两根纤长细白的手指，在托尔嘴唇上挑逗似的划了一圈，却在他张嘴咬住指尖的那一刻抽了回来，含在自己的嘴里舔弄润湿。两枚椭圆的指甲沾了水光，透出漂亮的淡粉色，像两支洁白的羽笔，伸着两根剔透的笔尖，在左胸深红的乳晕处出勾画出一个晶莹的圆。  
“你先吻我这里。”他说。接着细长的笔尖轻盈一划，穿过胸肌之间的一条浅沟，在纸白色的胸膛上留下一道晶莹的水迹，最后落在另一边乳珠上。  
“然后，你再吻我这里。”洛基用两只湿润的指头轻轻捏起自己微翘的乳尖，在上面缓缓揉弄着，挑逗着，勾画重点一样向他做出了指示。“在我说满意之前，不许停下。”  
托尔惊讶于他的迅速转变，但是比起最初的羞愤忸怩，这种高高在上的傲气更能引起一个男人，一个像他这样的强者无穷的征服欲。  
“如你所愿。”说完，托尔伸手抓住洛基的肩膀，一把将他压在身后的书架上。  
洛基胸部的肌肉结实而漂亮，却不像他那样壮实到咄咄逼人，让每个看过的男人都心生惭愧，又暗自羡慕。洛基的肉体的美是恰到好处的，苍白细腻的肌肤与纤长清瘦的筋骨明显偏阴柔，但硬朗的体型轮廓与肌肉线条又把他拉回了健美。饱满洁白的胸膛上方，唇齿的蹂躏在锁骨处留下一圈暧昧的红痕，胸前两粒艳红的鲜果上还裹着层刚才揉弄时留下的香甜津液，看上去可口极了。  
无需多言，他的舌尖立刻就袭向了左胸，品尝似的在娇嫩的乳头上舔弄了两下，还没尝出味来就忍不住一口就把那果实吃进嘴里，狠狠吸咬了起来。  
“啊……”洛基口中发出一声混杂着愉悦的痛呼，难耐地挺起了胸膛。敏感的乳尖被他的大力吮吸折磨得肿胀了起来，硬硬地卡在齿间，被舌头磨了又磨，带来丝丝酸痛与酥麻的奇妙快感。另一边胸乳则被托尔紧紧握在宽大的手掌中，掌心粗糙的厚茧磨蹭着柔嫩的乳肉，娇小的乳珠被夹在两根粗大的指节之间揉搓着几乎变形。上面残留的唾液被指缝挤得向外溢出，就好像这水是从乳头里喷出来的一样，湿乎乎地全沾在了托尔逗弄的指间。  
“嗯……啊……”洛基小声呻吟着，一只手环过托尔的后颈，清瘦的手指埋在他金色的发丝间，将他乱动的脑袋紧紧按在胸口前。另一只手抚上托尔在胸前肆虐的大手，却没有阻止的意思，反而撩拨勾动他的手指，在指尖的追逐中引导他往能挑起自己快感的地方用力。  
“唔……可以了……停下……”两人就这样埋头玩了好一会儿，直到洛基终于坚持不住，揪着哥哥的头发，喘息着说道。低头看去，他的一边乳珠已经被唇齿折磨得肿胀起来，挺在布满齿痕指印的胸膛上，粉嫩的乳头充了血，熟透了似的鲜红欲滴。而另一只还被托尔叼在嘴里，充满耐心地慢慢啃咬着，也难逃被摘食的命运。  
“我……叫你停……啊……”托尔的每一口都像吻进了他的身体里，酥酥麻麻的火热快感从乳尖一路烧到小腹。没被握住的那只手不知何时滑进了洛基的裤腰里，在他细滑的腰臀上肆意揉捏。在托尔的上下夹击下，他的体温在慢慢升高，一股热气向下体聚集。身下的某个部位热血涌动，已经不受控制地悄悄抬起头来。  
“停下！不然……不然我……”洛基皱着眉头，用仅剩的理智命令道。然而绯红的双颊和含泪的双目让命令中本该有的威严一扫而空，倒像是告饶。  
“不然你就怎样？”托尔这才舍得吐出那颗可爱的红果，抬起头来饶有兴趣地问道。  
洛基双颊飞红，没好气地往那颗金灿灿的脑袋上推了一把，抓着那只按在他胸前的大手，一路往身下摸去：“……不然，不然我就硬了。”  
“嘿，弟弟……我真希望这个真言魔咒能每晚都用一次。”隔着布料缓缓揉搓着弟弟裤裆里那鼓囊囊的一团，耳边是洛基逐渐沉重的呼吸声，他的身子在自己手下随着抚摸的节奏不住地颤抖着，托尔的心情好极了。“以前从没发现，你说实话的样子也这么性感。”  
“闭嘴！”洛基可没托尔这样的闲心和厚脸皮，只是觉得羞耻。但下体处不断攀升的欲望让他不得不暂且抛下羞耻心，开口催促道。“你知道我想要什么。快……”  
“好吧，弟弟。今夜你才是那个发号施令的人。”托尔笑着说，手上却除了继续挑逗他早已鼓胀的下体之外没有别的动作。“但你要是不说清楚，我又怎么知道怎样才能让你满意呢？”  
“混蛋……听不懂就别动了……”洛基咬牙骂道，对他那点小心思心知肚明。但这会儿不是讲道理的时候，一阵阵欲火憋得他难受极了，托尔却还在不紧不慢地揉弄着，根本就是在火上浇油。他干脆一巴掌拍开哥哥的手，胡乱扯开了腰带，自己握着半勃起的花茎套弄起来。  
现在的他，浑身除了脚上那双高筒黑靴外再没有别的衣物了，一身清冷苍白的肌肤被汗珠浸出一层润泽的水光。随着他手头激烈的动作，皮肤下浅淡的红潮逐渐加深，在雪玉般的胴体上晕散开来。胸口和锁骨上那一片红肿的淤痕也被衬得愈发清晰，给这具美丽的躯体添上不少引人遐想的情欲色彩。  
“呼……”欲望终于在手指的爱抚中得到些许满足，洛基不禁仰着头轻声呻吟起来，迷离的眼神中却蕴含着更多的渴望。而托尔就在一旁看着他自渎的动作，眼神火热。  
“呜……还不够……”感受到哥哥注视的目光，洛基呜咽着加快了手上的动作，但体内的空虚感反而越烧越旺。沉浸于快感中的他并没有注意托尔眼中升腾而起的欲望，或者说他早就料到了托尔会是这样的反应。“哥哥，你也来帮帮我……”  
果然，不等他再开口，托尔自己就禁不住诱惑，直接上来擒住他的手腕，逼迫他按自己的节奏飞速套弄起来。  
“啊啊……不行了……”双手被哥哥包住，两人合握着自己火热的性器前后摩擦，这种心理和生理上的双重刺激感让洛基直接在手里高潮了，铃口抽动着泄出一大股粘稠的白液，漫过两人交握的指缝，全滴落在他白皙的大腿间。  
“你还是那么狡猾啊，弟弟……”托尔顺势将他整个身子揽进怀里，温柔地轻吻着弟弟汗湿的额头，语气中却有些许不满。“不行，下一个命令你必须自己说。”  
“唔……”洛基趴在他怀中喘息着，感觉到有一只粗糙的大手缓缓滑过他的背脊，一路摸索下去，最后停在了臀部。湿漉漉的指尖粘满了精液和汗液，轻松地掰开挺翘的臀瓣，在他的轻呼声中找到了那枚小巧的花穴，一下子戳了进去。  
敏感的穴肉在手指的戳弄下收缩起来，蠕动的肉壁紧紧夹住那两根向里面侵犯的手指，却挡不住托尔深入的动作，没插两下就展开了层层皱褶，在手指的旋转戳刺下软化了下来。干涩细窄的内壁也渐渐松软湿润起来，粗大的指节在穴肉上每一次的摩擦都会勾起一阵酥麻酸软的刺痒，让小穴深处愈发空虚。  
“现在你想要什么？”就在穴口吞咬得正起劲的时候，托尔突然间抽回了手指，在洛基耳边低声问道。  
“嗯……别……”他只觉得后庭被手指捅得正舒爽，结果托尔却在这时候停下了。强烈的快感猛然中断让他十分不满，本能地撅起屁股，主动把蜜穴送进哥哥的手中，示意他继续下去。但托尔毫不领情，只惩罚似的在那溜滑滚圆的臀肉上拍了两把，就是不肯再动他不停开合着的饥渴小穴。  
“别停下……我……我想要你干我！”洛基再也忍不住了，一边说着，一边直接伸手拉扯起托尔的腰带，双腿也不安分地在他的大腿上蹭来蹭去。刚刚发泄过的花茎隐隐又有挺立的趋势，几滴晶莹的体液从铃口缓缓渗出。  
“好了，我这就来。”看到弟弟这副着急的样子，托尔觉得也差不多了，三两下除去了衣物，露出一身壮实的肌肉。一直被布料束缚着的庞然大物终于被释放了出来，在茂密的金色毛发中昂首挺立，散发出强烈雄性魅力。  
一旁的洛基却早已等得不耐烦了，他干脆一手撑在书架上，另一只手伸向自己湿淋淋的后庭，用手指胡乱揉戳起来，口中发出细碎的呻吟声。  
托尔可不想让他自己玩下去，用一只左手捉住洛基乱动的双手，捏紧了举过头顶，禁锢在书架上。右手则抱起他一条滑嫩纤长的大腿，找准角度狠狠一挺身，粗直的肉棒就直冲着娇小的蜜穴捅了进去。  
洛基发出一声满足而痛苦的叹息，尝试着适应这个巨物的入侵。可是托尔的尺寸实在是过于恐怖，这才刚吞了两下，肠道就被完全填满了。托尔却还在继续深入冲撞，一下下撞击着脆弱的内壁，仿佛要将他从里面撕裂一般。  
其实托尔也不好过，站立的姿势让洛基的下身肌肉绷地分外紧致，再加上后穴还是第一次有人造访，穴肉一阵阵紧缩，死咬着他的肉棒不放。就算事先有过润滑，对他来说还是太紧了。但是硬插进去又可能让弟弟受伤，只能耐着性子慢慢向里面挺进。  
“好痛……好难受……”洛基虚弱地摇晃着头，俊美的面容也因下身的疼痛扭曲了起来，面色一片青白，满是泪痕。  
但当托尔询问到是否要他先退出去的时候，他却毫不犹豫地摇了摇头，反而焦急地仰头吻上了托尔的脸颊和嘴唇，狂乱地呼喊道：“不……别管我。插进来。快！”  
听到弟弟这么说，他自然再没有顾忌，抬手将洛基的韧性极好的长腿拉成一个大开的角度，再次挺身，猛烈地朝小穴冲撞起来。  
洛基可以清晰地感受到硕大的肉棒在小穴里横冲直撞，捅开穴道深处的内壁，里面的褶皱几乎被撑平了，只能抽搐着包裹住粗大的肉棒，任凭哥哥耸动腰身，向穴心深处飞速捅刺。  
被这样快速激烈地插干了数十下后，绷紧的小穴终于逐渐松弛下来，让托尔的抽插越来越顺滑，几乎每次都可以插进更深的地方。穴道里的嫩肉已经习惯了肉棒的滋味，每次插入湿软的肉壁主动都围上来，贪婪地吸咬吞咽着，又被肉棒无情地撞开。  
“呃啊……”当肉棒撞到穴道里的某一处时，洛基突然浑身一颤，已经软下去的穴肉不由自主地又绷紧起来，死死绞住他的性器不放。  
“啊啊……好舒服……你再多弄弄……”被肉棒直戳中了敏感地带，洛基的呻吟瞬间放浪起来，小腹肌肉紧绷，腿酥软得几乎站不住。要不是另一条腿有托尔的手撑着，恐怕早就瘫软在他身上起不来了。  
“这里么？”托尔调整了一下姿势，再次往那个方向猛干进去。  
“啊啊啊……！”猛烈的刺激下，洛基饱受折磨的小穴痉挛着高潮了。津液从半张的嘴角淌出，嫣红的唇瓣间吐出一声绵长的高叫，滚烫的泪珠从他眼角滴落。碧绿的美目失去了平日的神采，剩下的只是满满的欲望。卡在两人之间的花茎再次膨胀，一大股湿滑的白液尽数倾泻在了他们紧贴的小腹上。  
托尔松开了双手的禁锢，洛基软软地倒在了他的臂弯里，沉浸在快感中的身子里里外外都粘满了汗液与精液，趴在怀中止不住地颤抖着，浑身上下散发出浓浓的情欲的味道。  
“满足了吗？”托尔深吸一口从弟弟身上传来的魅惑香气，凑近他耳边轻声问道，把肉棒往泥泞的穴道深处又顶进了几分。虽然洛基前后都已经发泄过了，可他还硬着呢。“还想不想要？”  
“还要……”不出所料，一旦陷入欲望的深渊，洛基就彻底失去了神智。托尔知道，就算没有真言魔咒，他也一定是这个回答。“我还想要！”  
“好。”没有多余的话，他搂着洛基的细腰，抱紧怀中的人儿回到长桌边，将他背对着自己推倒在宽大的桌面上。  
桌上的咒语书大部分都被他们激烈的动作扫落在地，只剩几本被洛基压在身下。他呻吟着爬起来，手肘支撑着身体俯趴在桌上，双手紧抓着桌沿，对着哥哥高高翘起了屁股。金色的灯光从侧面打过来，落在他光滑起伏的裸背上，弯成一条流畅优美的弧线。  
托尔站在桌前，替他除去了鞋袜，露出两只细嫩秀美的裸足。在他的示意下，洛基自觉地打开双腿，缓缓向两边分开。当双腿打开到一个足够的角度时，一直没机会好好欣赏的可爱花穴就这样暴露在托尔的视线中。穴口周围的嫩肉又红又肿，正像一朵娇媚的肉花，红艳的花瓣绽放在雪白的双丘之中。  
“别看了……快……干进来！”洛基呜咽着喊道。这一喊顿时让托尔理性全无，原本就粗大的肉棒更是暴涨了几分，满脑子只想着将这个男人压在身下，好好蹂躏一番。  
托尔双手抓起身前那两团滚圆的臀肉，挺身而入，火热嫩滑的穴道入口被撑得溜圆，里面也被胀大的性器塞得满满当当。他开始耸动腰身，结实的小腹以狂暴的速度狠狠地撞击着弟弟嫩白的屁股，在上面留下大片的淤痕。  
洛基在他身下半张着嘴，随着撞击的节奏摇晃着腰臀，发出断断续续的呻吟声。汗水顺着他高挺的鼻梁淌下，滴落在身下摊开的书页上。  
他俩都没注意到的是，书页上的某个咒文突然闪动了两下，漆黑的墨迹逐渐变得透明，最后水一般消融在晶莹的汗珠里。  
也就是在这一刻，托尔俯下身，在他耳边清晰地说出了“我爱你”三个字。  
腥浓的白液瞬间冲进甬道深处，持续不断的射精刺激着敏感的肠壁，穴肉在无尽的快感中一次次痉挛，再一次将洛基带上失控的高潮。  
意识沉入黑暗之前，他感觉自己被一个温柔而强大的怀抱紧紧包裹着。在这个怀抱里，他感受到了久违的心安，身体和心灵同样满足。好像只要能与他这样一直相拥下去，哪怕赤身裸体，毫无遮蔽，这世上也没有能伤害他们的东西了。

“原谅我，弟弟……那时我真的只是为了送你一份回礼。可是，我感觉自己反而在掠夺。”即使在很久以后，提起这件事托尔仍然心怀愧疚。“你却不肯给我补偿你的机会。”  
一个很平常的夜晚，就和那天晚上一样。他们在凌乱的床铺上赤身相对，刚结束一轮混乱而圆满的性爱。  
“那你说说，怎么个补偿法？早上对我说抱歉，晚上又爬窗户来我房间？”洛基撇嘴道，低头狠咬了一口他傲人的胸肌以示惩戒，却发现连个齿印子都没留下，顿时没由来地有些生气。“得了吧，哥哥。你要是真想悔过，现在就应该从我床上滚下去。”  
“哈……如果有真言咒的话，你就不会这样对我了。”托尔吻了吻他垂落额前的黑发，笑着说道。“还是说我怀里这个善变的情人，才是真正的你呢？”  
“魔法和咒语只能短暂地控制一个人的心智，却永远无法左右他的感情。”在下一次激烈的缠绵到来之前，洛基抓紧时间，简短地回答了他的提问。  
当然，还有一些话他是不会告诉托尔的。  
比如说“礼物”，可指的不止是物质上的赠予。它还可以是一个长久的承诺，一份忠贞不渝的誓言，一份贯穿两人一生的契约。对彼此而言，他们都是赠予者，也都是被赠予者。  
这就是“礼物”这个词，在爱情方面的含义。

end.


End file.
